vox_machinafandomcom-20200215-history
Westruun
Westruun Population: 4,170 Central to the movement of goods across Tal'Dorei, Westruun is a bustling city of most trades and intellectual pursuits. Built against the perimeter of the Bramblewood near the base of the great mountain Gatshadow, the city is an easy beacon to see from quite a distance. Among the aged cobblestones and every busy roadways, you can often hear music from vagrant bards and nearby taverns mingling with the nearly ever-present winds. The city guard keep the peace, and all arrests and social unrest is immediately brought before the Court of Avandra, a combined temple and justice hall. The city is broken into 5 areas: Tradesmeet, Scholar Terrace, Temple Ward, Residential Row, Opal District. ---''Sections & Locations within Westruun---'' Tradesmeet Red House of Trickfoot The family home and origin of Pike, it's a humble home that also doubles as a small house of Sarenrae worship. Rarely without a warm hearth, this home is a welcome bit of respite from the harsh, outside world. * Wilhand Trickfoot Beyond the Veil A shop that specializes in magical relics and curiosities, it has a very unassuming, tent-like exterior that opens into a mystically larger interior. * Abjurist Noja Scholar Terrace Greystone Tower A looming spire of shimmering stone in the center of the terrace, Greystone Tower is a source of mystery and much rumor within the city. Home to the powerful Archmage Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien, it's not uncommon to see strange colors and fumes flash from the windows throughout the evenings. * Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien * Jeckt Wince Cobalt Reserve A grand dome of deep blue, polished stone, the Cobalt Reserve is a well fortified Library organized, overseen, and guarded by an order of Monks in worship to Ioun (The Knowing Mistress). The collection of knowledge here is so vast that individuals travels from all over the world to study within. A monk is assigned to every person who seeks entry, both as a guide, and as a security escort. * Quian Temple Terrace Bahamut's Rest To the southern end of the Temple Terrace lies the Alabaster and silver temple to the Great Platinum Dragon Bahamut, and home to the Great Paladin Lady Kima. Welcomes the forgotten, the oppressed, and the hungry. * Lady Kima of Vord (on pilgrimage) * Simar, Keeper of the Temple Court of Avandra Within the Terrace, closest to the center of the city, lies an impressive building of sand-colored stone. This serves as the Court of Law within the city of Westruun, as well as the prison, Guard Barracks, and houses a temple of worship to Avandra, the goddess of change, luck, trade and travel. Residential Row The Sunkissed Tavern A fair-sized tavern and Inn, it largely houses local farmers after work hours, or travelers who require a cheap means of staying the night. An attached Stable makes for a convenient business for those passing through. * Ulf (barkeep) Softsky Bakery Very modest bakery that looks to have been family run for a few generations. The smell from outside is pleasant, though the size is small and the business slow. * Elowen Brist * Simon Brist Opal District Ironhand Trading Company Warehouse One of the more powerful and well-known trade companies throughout Tal'Dorei, the Ironhand Company mainly works in construction materials: woods, metals, rope, roofing, etc. They are based out of Emon. ---''Other NPCs---'' * Margrave Atrix * Grimthorne * Drez Vina ---''Factions---'' * Vistani * Brawler's League * Court of Avandra